Pulsations Nocturnes
by Vulturnus
Summary: Avec pour seule compagnie de capricieuses pulsations, Aelita va devoir explorer un territoire Banquise plus troublant et inhabituel que jamais. En chemin, elle devra tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle est désespérément seule. Désactiver la tour lui apportera peut-être une réponse...


Un petit texte écrit d'une traite lors d'une nuit particulièrement longue. Détail amusant, Aelita est le personnage que j'apprécie le moins et pourtant, c'est mon second One-Shot la concernant. Étrange...

**Note :** J'ai cette fois-ci opté pour un fanart de **Rui** pour illustrer cet écrit.

**Disclaimer :** Code Lyokô et ses personnages appartiennent sûrement à quelqu'un, mais pas à moi.

* * *

**Pulsations Nocturnes**

* * *

Aelita ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se profilait un paysage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : le territoire Banquise, royaume de la glace et de la nuit éternelle. Vraisemblablement, elle était postée au sommet d'un immense iceberg, qui devait faire au bas-mot la hauteur d'un bâtiment de cinq ou six étages. Il lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le plateau gelé qui supportait cet édifice naturel. Quant à son volume, il dépassait de loin ce qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Passé l'instant d'observation, elle se mit instantanément à appeler le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Jérémie ?

Le silence pesant, caractéristique du monde virtuel de Lyokô, se chargea de lui répondre.

- Odd ? Ulrich ? Yumi ? égrena-t-elle.

Aucun retour. Par mesure de précaution, elle balaya du regard la zone qui l'entourait. Personne. Elle était définitivement seule. Le cheminement logique l'amena à se demander :

« Comment ai-je pu me retrouver ici ? Je ne me souviens même plus où je me trouvais avant ça. Encore un coup de Xana. »

Profitant de son point de vue, elle se mit à la recherche d'éventuels monstres, ou même de William, ce qui permettrait de valider sa théorie. Cela déboucha sur un échec. La plaine glacée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était aussi déserte que le territoire éponyme.

L'inquiétude commença donc à s'immiscer doucement en la jeune fille. En plus de cela, le calme ambiant ne faisait qu'ajouter une couche à cette sensation. Elle devait faire quelque chose dans l'instant, peu importe quoi, au risque de céder complètement à la panique. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son poignet droit, afin d'activer les ailes de son avatar virtuel par le biais d'un bracelet en forme d'étoile. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du tissu. Inspectant tout d'abord ses bras, elle se rendit compte que son apparence n'était pas celle qu'elle arborait habituellement dans le monde numérique. Sa combinaison moderne de diverses teintes rose et aux épaulettes avait fait place à sa tenue originelle rose et blanc. Celle-là même qu'elle arborait le jour de sa première virtualisation, directement créée par le supercalculateur à partir de ses rêves.

D'ange, elle venait de repasser à elfe clouée au sol.

Soudain, un bruit familier vint percuter ses oreilles, évoquant fortement les battements d'un cœur, mais avec une résonance plus forte : des pulsations. Si le sang d'Aelita avait pu, il n'aurait fait qu'un tour lors de la perception du son.

L'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait déjà gagna en intensité. Les pulsations représentaient le signal d'alarme prouvant la présence d'une tour activée par Xana. Si son pire ennemi était passé à l'attaque, alors ses amis étaient certainement en danger. Par ailleurs, sa présence sur le monde virtuel ainsi que sa solitude ne faisaient que renforcer ses craintes. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner qu'il arrive malheur à Jérémie, Odd, Yumi et Ulrich.

La tirant de ses pensées, les pulsations se mirent à battre plus fort, comme pour inciter Aelita à agir au lieu de réfléchir. Elle avait toujours considéré ces battements réguliers comme un appel à l'aide de Lyokô, appel qui était destiné à elle, petit anticorps qui avait pour rôle de rendre inactif l'antigène.

Paradoxalement, sachant que le temps lui était compté, elle prit le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu arriver à ses compagnons d'armes. Xana s'occupait-il d'eux en ce moment-même, ou était-il en train de les traquer jusqu'à épuisement ? Autant de suppositions que d'angoisses torturaient son esprit.

« Concentre-toi sur les pulsations et la tour ! s'ordonna-t-elle. Se faire du souci n'arrangera rien. »

D'ordinaire, elle prenait tout le temps ses sentiments en compte, mais elle devrait en faire abstraction pour cette mission. Cette fois-ci, elle était complètement seule. Elle ne devait donc pas espérer recevoir de l'aide. C'était entre elle et Xana que tout allait se jouer. Il était capital qu'elle trouve la tour au halo rouge et qu'elle y entre le « Code Lyokô ». Le danger étant invisible à ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas droit à de seconde chance.

C'est donc avec une ferme résolution que la jeune fille décida de se mettre en route vers son objectif, grâce aux indications des pulsations.

* * *

La première étape consistait à descendre du glacier où elle se trouvait. Elle était beaucoup trop haut pour espérer sauter sans risquer la dévirtualisation, et elle n'avait plus ses ailes à disposition. L'unique option restante était de trouver une sortie sur l'édifice glacé lui-même, ce qui ne lui demanda que quelques instants d'investigations. Un trou était aménagé vers le bord de la structure naturelle, suffisamment large pour laisser passer un corps humain. En y jetant le regard, elle aperçut quelques mètres plus bas une surface où atterrir. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle s'y infiltra. Elle se réceptionna sans bavure.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'intérieur du glacier était creux. Au premier coup d'œil, l'espace disponible représentait environ deux tiers du volume total de l'iceberg. La surface sur laquelle Aelita se tenait debout était en réalité un rebord. Celui-ci se continuait devant elle en un chemin descendant qui faisait deux fois le tour du glacier avant de se fondre avec le sol. Le lieu possédait également une luminosité non-négligeable. Elle prenait sa source en une zébrure dessinée sur la base de paroi, plus en contrebas. Le phénomène était assez improbable au vu de sa taille qui était relativement petite comparé à l'espace à illuminer.

Sans prendre plus de temps pour observer plus en détail l'endroit, Aelita entama avec prudence la descente. Le rebord n'était pas excessivement large et elle devait veiller à ne pas glisser. Une chute de plusieurs mètres ne serait pas suffisante pour la dévirtualiser, mais elle risquait de perdre des points de vie. Or, face à William et aux monstres de Xana, elle en aurait besoin.

Durant sa marche sur la pente glissante, elle se laissa aller à penser au temps où elle était prisonnière du monde virtuel. Probablement pour éviter de trop réfléchir au sort que devaient subir ses amis. À cette époque, qui lui semblait aussi lointaine qu'un rêve, elle était également seule sur Lyokô, parfois même lorsque Xana attaquait. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle y était habituée, alors que maintenant, elle détestait cela. Un sentiment de malaise prit alors place en elle, s'installant à côté de l'inquiétude et de la détermination. Elle se sentait mal dans sa peau, dans ce corps qui possédait à peine deux sens et qui n'offrait qu'un panel très restreint de sensations.

Elle ne détestait pas la virtualisation, bien au contraire, mais elle détestait se retrouver seule sur Lyokô de cette manière et d'être confrontée à ses tourments intérieurs. Odd avait beau trouver ce monde fun et amusant, il y avait certaines réalités à prendre en compte.

Aelita se mordit violemment la lèvre : il ne fallait pas penser aux autres, uniquement à la mission. Son corps virtuel présentait au moins un avantage : elle n'éprouvait plus aucune souffrance physique.

Une fois ses pieds de nouveau posés sur une surface plane, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'extirpa du glacier par l'ouverture illuminant l'endroit– enfin, dans la mesure des moyens du territoire Banquise.

* * *

Changer de point de vue était toujours déroutant. Et Aelita ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Si du haut de son perchoir le plateau de glace lui apparaissait de taille raisonnable, il en était tout autre chose une fois redescendue. Devant elle, la surface s'étendait librement, lisse et éclatante. À quelques mètres de sa position, des pics glacés, évoquant des espèces de gros lampadaires, étaient rassemblés dans un même espace, proches les uns des autres, comme une sorte de champ de céréales. L'elfe n'avait pas remarqué leur présence lors de sa vue d'ensemble.

Les pulsations se manifestèrent à nouveau dans leur bruit caractéristique. La fille de Franz Hopper prit soin cette fois-ci de bien observer leur propagation au sol, qui ressemblait fortement au ricochet d'un caillou sur la surface de l'eau. En considérant que ledit caillou rebondisse un nombre incalculable de fois. Les ondulations révélées par les battements de Lyokô se dirigeaient droit sur la zone des pics de glace.

Cette fois-ci, la recherche de la tour activée pouvait sérieusement commencer.

Aelita s'élança au pas de course dans la direction indiquée par le signal d'alarme du monde virtuel. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche régulièrement pendant son mouvement, elle vérifia qu'aucun monstre, ou pire le lieutenant de Xana, n'étaient dans le coin. Il était vraiment étrange que Xana ne lui ait toujours rien envoyé. Peut-être avait-il posté son comité d'accueil devant la tour activée, sachant que sa proie s'y rendrait sans hésiter. Ne lui restait qu'à attendre son arrivée puis tenter de l'envoyer dans la mer numérique.

Son hypothèse fut instantanément brisée lors de son arrivée aux abords du fameux champ de pics. Une personne se tenait debout à leurs côtés, les yeux braqués vers Aelita.

* * *

L'individu portait une tenue sombre, avec des touches de rose par endroits. Un œil de Xana venait se dessiner sur son torse tandis qu'un autre était discrètement incrusté sur son front. Son look lui donnait un côté rebelle et ténébreux, accentué par ses cheveux en bataille, rendus lisses et indécoiffables par la virtualisation. Il se dégageait de lui de la puissance, mais aussi une grande solitude. Aelita ne connaissait que trop bien cette personne : il s'agissait de William Dunbar, le Lyokô-guerrier sous le contrôle de Xana.

Méfiante au premier abord, elle conserva une distance de plusieurs mètres avec le garçon, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir aperçue alors qu'elle se tenait en face de lui. L'esclave de Xana avait l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Un air un peu perdu se dessinait sur son visage.

Troublée de voir le jeune homme ainsi, la gardienne de Lyokô prit la parole :

- William ?

Sortant de sa léthargie, le concerné leva les yeux vers la fille aux cheveux roses. Une étincelle de surprise se dessina dans ses yeux, pour aussitôt retrouver une teinte plus désespérée. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pas plus qu'un zanbatô ou un nuage de fumée n'apparut dans sa main, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à la vue d'Aelita. Du point de vue de cette dernière, William avait l'air être redevenu lui-même. En fait, elle le sentait : c'était bien lui qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle s'avança vers le ténébreux jeune homme. En la voyant s'avancer vers lui, Dunbar leva ses mains devant lui et envoya avec fermeté :

- Ne t'approche pas ! C'est trop tôt. Tu ne peux rien pour moi.

À cela s'ajouta un regard attristé, vecteur de solitude et de résignation. Cela ne fit que renforcer Aelita dans sa conviction de l'aider. Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires.

- Laisse-moi t'aider William, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais te sortir de là.

- C'est peine perdue, lui répondit-il, avec moins de conviction dans sa voix cette fois-ci.

Elle se planta devant le prisonnier de Xana et tendit la main droite dans sa direction, le sommant de la prendre.

- Viens avec moi.

Avec un soupir, Dunbar tenta de prendre ladite main. Au moment où leurs peaux allaient rentrer en contact, celle de William se consuma en une fumée d'un noir d'ébène. Son dextre entier disparut. Ce fut ensuite le tour de son bras, puis d'une partie de son corps et de son visage. Avant de se désintégrer complètement, ce qui lui restait de bouche eut le temps de dire :

- Tu vois ? Il n'y a rien à faire Aelita.

William partit en fumée sur ces mots. L'elfe virtuelle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Les deux émeraudes qui prenaient place sur ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le récupérer, et elle l'avait laissé s'échapper, tout comme elle avait laissé s'échapper Xana du supercalculateur. Était-elle donc réduite à toujours essayer, pour au final échouer ? Aelita n'avait fait que se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Dans les moments cruciaux, elle se ratait toujours. William n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de ses échecs. Elle avait contribué à le jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans l'y avoir préparé.

Aelita n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur, car les pulsations résonnèrent à nouveau dans ses oreilles, comme pour lui rappeler les raisons de sa présence. Elles voulaient que la jeune fille les suive. William avait raison : elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, du moins, pas pour le moment.

Elle poursuivit donc sa route, l'amertume prenant place dans son cœur aux côtés du reste.

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Aelita se perde dans le champ de pics de glace. Slalomant entre ces derniers, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les pulsations lui donnaient des indications contraires, partant dans diverses directions, parfois même opposées. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel chaos pouvait régner parmi les battements effectués par le monde numérique, qui ne lui avaient que très peu fait défaut.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de vérifier chacun des itinéraires. Elle en choisit donc un par le biais de son instinct – qui lui avait souvent été très utile – et se concentra dessus.

Petit à petit, ses pas se transformèrent en foulées, la faisant zigzaguer entre les éléments du décor de plus en plus vite. Elle devait atteindre cette maudite tour, coûte que coûte. Et sa vitesse augmenta d'autant que le besoin pressant de faire vite gonflait en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sentiment s'ouvrait à elle, mais cette fois-ci, il était plus intense que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était comme si quelqu'un pressait de manière continuelle le bouton « Urgence ! » qui se trouvait dans sa tête. Le calme du territoire, uniquement brisé par les pulsations, ne faisait que renforcer ce ressenti. Il y avait également ce malaise qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle avait vu William disparaître sous ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que cela pouvait être, mais ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait énormément de mal à ignorer les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle, tels des oiseaux en cage.

Les pulsations y mirent encore une fois du leur et vrombirent encore plus, comme pour la réprimander de se laisser distraire. Cela la conforta dans son idée de rapidité.

* * *

Au milieu du champ de pics glacés, Aelita perdit la notion de temps. Elle aurait très bien pu ne s'y trouver que depuis une minute ou bien une heure qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la moindre différence, d'autant plus que son corps ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Son besoin d'agir vite s'était transformé en obsession. Plus que deux choses comptaient pour l'elfe : les pulsations, et trouver la tour. Elle en oublia presque les raisons pour lesquelles elle faisait ça.

Sa course folle aurait pu continuer ainsi éternellement si elle n'avait pas senti quelque chose caresser son bras gauche. S'arrêtant aussi sec, elle inspecta les alentours afin de déceler la présence éventuelle d'un monstre, ou d'autre chose. Elle sentit à nouveau un contact sur la peau de son visage, puis sur sa main, et enfin, sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau qui était à l'air libre. Elle reconnut tout de suite cette sensation : du vent.

« Il n'y a pas de vent sur Lyokô, c'est impossible ! », se dit-elle.

Et pourtant, malgré ses certitudes, le phénomène avait bien lieu au moment où elle pensait cela. Dans un réflexe incontrôlable, la jeune fille eut un frisson. Comment son corps pouvait-il ressentir le froid ? Et pourquoi y-avait-il du vent ? Xana avait-il modifié les paramètres de Lyokô, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? Autant de questions sans réponse émergèrent dans l'esprit d'Aelita. Malgré tout, elle se surprit à repenser au frisson qu'elle avait ressenti. Celui-ci la ramenait à l'un de ses premiers souvenirs sur Terre une fois matérialisée.

Elle et Jérémie aux abords de l'usine la nuit, alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez Yumi. Une petite brise était venue effleurer sa peau, la surprenant sur le coup. Jérémie lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'était le frisson. Elle avait trouvé cette sensation très agréable. Et à ce moment-là, sur Lyokô, dans un corps qui ne ressentait pas la douleur et la fatigue, elle avait une nouvelle fois pu profiter pleinement de cette sensation, à la fois si simple, mais également si puissante !

Malheureusement, une pensée en entraînant une autre, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude ressurgirent à nouveau à la mention mentale du garçon dont elle était amoureuse. C'en était trop pour elle. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu arriver à ses amis, de même que de ne pas voir d'autre manifestation de l'activité de Xana que les pulsations la renvoyait à sa solitude. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un tout petit Kankrelat montre le bout de ses pattes. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas cette affreuse impression de vide en elle, vide qui tentait de se combler par l'inquiétude, la détermination, la peur, l'amertume, la nostalgie, mais également l'espoir dans une moindre mesure.

Ce vide, c'était la solitude.

Si son avatar l'avait permis, Aelita aurait déversé un torrent de larmes. Elle ne pouvait que se contenter de gémissements. Ainsi était fait son corps virtuel.

Comme pour la réconforter, le vent se remit à souffler entre les pics, produisant un léger sifflement. La gardienne de Lyokô vit dans ce phénomène un conseil : il fallait qu'elle relâche la pression, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Pour l'encourager, l'air lui caressa doucement le visage. Alors elle ouvrit les bras et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent délivrer sa douce caresse sur son épiderme. La fraîcheur subtile qu'il véhiculait était si agréable ! À lui seul, il parvenait à lui faire tout oublier, jusqu'à sa propre personne. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses cheveux ne soient pas désespérément statiques. Le vent aurait alors pu s'y engouffrer et les ébouriffer.

Durant une durée indéterminée, elle se laissa aller à profiter pleinement des nouvelles sensations que lui procurait son corps de pixels. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne s'abatte à nouveau sur elle, tel un gong. Les pulsations se rappelèrent aux oreilles d'Aelita, en même temps que le courant d'air s'évapora. Le message était clair : il fallait reprendre la route vers la tour activée. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Aelita avait beau s'être laissé griser par ce vent aussi soudain qu'imprévu, il lui avait redonné la force de continuer.

* * *

Étrangement, il ne fallut par la suite que peu de temps à Aelita pour enfin trouver où sortir du champ de pics glacés. Elle parvint à un endroit où toutes les pulsations qui s'étaient séparées en ce lieu convergeaient. Seulement, il n'y avait rien à cet endroit, mis à part le sol qui constituait le plateau. Lever les yeux sur le ciel éternellement nocturne du territoire ne lui apporta aucune réponse. Cependant, cette dernière s'imposa bien vite à son esprit : le chemin se poursuivait sous terre, ou plutôt, sous glace. Pour confirmer sa théorie, elle tendit la main juste au-dessus du point de convergence des battements de Lyokô et se concentra. Son don de synthétisation ne se fit pas prier pour se manifester. Sous l'injonction de la fille aux cheveux roses, il fit disparaître un pan de sol, creusant ainsi un trou semblable à celui au sommet de l'iceberg. La marche à suivre devenait évidente pour Aelita : elle devait y pénétrer.

Par mesure de prudence, elle tenta en premier lieu de sonder ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur de la cavité. Très peu de lumière y filtrait, mais un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule y était discernable. Sans hésiter un instant de plus, elle sauta pieds joints dans la fosse.

La chute fut très brève et la fit atterrir sur une surface solide sans soucis. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux dans ce nouvel endroit était le flagrant manque de luminosité. Afin de pallier l'inconvénient, elle tendit les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel et se concentra dessus. Deux sphères rosées grésillantes d'énergie y apparurent, offrant un éclairage sommaire à ce qui l'entourait. Cela la rassurait de voir qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses champs de force au cas où.

L'illumination apportée lui permit d'appréhender un peu mieux le souterrain : elle se trouvait dans une espèce de tunnel creusé sous la glace, et dans lequel une rivière souterraine suivait son cours. Aelita ignorait que ce genre de chose existait sur le territoire Banquise. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de la création de son père.

Elle marcha durant plusieurs poignées de secondes sur la rive délimitant la rivière virtuelle avant de tomber sur une nouvelle ouverture sur sa droite, creusée dans la paroi d'eau solide, de manière quelque peu irrégulière. Il y faisait encore plus sombre que dans le reste de la galerie.

Dans un son sans appel, les pulsations s'y engouffrèrent. Elle décida de faire de même, car elle commençait à avoir froid, et pas seulement à cause de ses inquiétudes. Avoir le sens du toucher n'avait pas que des avantages.

* * *

La gardienne de Lyokô se retrouva à nouveau à l'air libre dès la sortie du dernier tunnel, ce qui lui avait permis d'éteindre ses champs de force. Le tunnel lui avait permis de rallier un iceberg miniature qui débouchait sur le large plateau, encore et toujours le même. Un peu plus loin, sur sa droite, elle aperçut le champ de pics qui lui avait donné tant de peine. Droit devant elle se dressait l'immense glacier où elle avait repris conscience. Les pulsations qu'elle suivait depuis le début s'y dirigeaient, comme si de rien n'était.

Aelita ne savait plus où elles voulaient en venir. Pourquoi lui faire parcourir tout ce chemin si c'était pour revenir au point de départ ? En plus de ça, elle n'avait toujours fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, William ne comptant pas.

Toujours est-il qu'elle devait désactiver cette tour. Qui sait si ses amis n'étaient pas en danger, ou pire encore ? Ne laissant pas le temps à ses angoisses de refaire surface, elle courut à toutes jambes vers l'édifice gelé, bien décidée à en finir avec cette histoire.

* * *

Arrivée au glacier, Aelita ne perdit pas une minute pour s'engouffrer en son sein. L'intérieur n'avait pas subi de modifications notables depuis son premier passage. Où pouvait bien se trouver la tour activée dans ces conditions ? Les battements de cœur du monde virtuel lui apportèrent immédiatement la réponse en épanouissant ses ricochets sur le rebord glacé qui faisait le tour de la « pièce ». Soupirant un grand coup, l'elfe suivit les indications données, jusqu'à se retrouver à mi-chemin du sommet, où elle s'arrêta. Une nouvelle ouverture dans la glace était présente, formant une sorte de tunnel à échelle humaine. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir aperçue lors de son premier passage. Elle préféra ne pas se poser plus de questions que sa tête ne pouvait en supporter.

La Lyokô-guerrière aurait bien voulu ne plus avoir à traverser ces maudites galeries, mais les pulsations ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Elles retentirent une nouvelle fois, semblant crier : « Qu'attends-tu pour y aller ? Une invitation ? ».

- Allez Aelita, c'est la dernière ligne droite, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle s'engagea donc dans ce dernier accès, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la tour.

Quelques secondes furent suffisantes à Aelita pour arriver à un cul-de-sac. Créant un champ de force dans sa main droite, elle usa de la lueur qu'il émettait pour observer plus en détail l'impasse en question. Celle-ci était de couleur sombre et possédait d'étranges ramifications, évoquant des espèces de racines. L'évidence s'imposa à l'esprit d'Aelita : l'entrée de la tour était sous ses yeux ! Elle était très certainement piégée dans l'iceberg, la rendant invisible aux yeux des observateurs extérieurs. Seule cette portion de la partie inférieure était accessible. Xana avait probablement usé de toute son influence sur le monde virtuel pour exécuter ce tour de force. Peut-être était-ce également la raison de l'absence de monstres : l'intelligence artificielle n'avait plus assez de puissance en réserve pour les créer.

Trop heureuse d'avoir enfin atteint son objectif, la fille aux cheveux roses préféra remettre à plus tard les hypothèses pour entrer dans l'édifice.

Aelita était habituée à désactiver les tours. Au fil des attaques de Xana, c'était devenu son rituel. Tout d'abord, elle pénétrait dans l'édifice, traversant sa paroi aussi facilement qu'un écran de fumée. L'intérieur de la tour se résumait en un obscur cylindre, éclairé par la multitude de fichiers présents sur les parois. La première plate-forme avait la forme du symbole de Xana, ses sillons s'éclairant au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille parvenait au centre. Une fois positionnée, alors qu'elle s'attendait à s'élever en direction de l'étage supérieur, l'interface apparut soudainement devant elle. Par pur réflexe, Aelita appliqua sa main droite sur celle-ci, dans l'optique de rentrer le « Code Lyokô ». Seulement, elle refusa de se détacher une fois appliquée, comme si l'écran refusait de rompre ce contact avec la gardienne du monde virtuelle. Elle voulut tirer sur son bras pour la décoller, mais le membre n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout.

La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Cet ultime imprévu fit exploser en Aelita toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulées au cours des derniers événements, la panique et la peur prédominant largement. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ? Sa main resterait-elle collée à cet écran éternellement, la condamnant à la solitude éternelle ? La jeune fille préférait mourir plutôt que de subir ça. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans ce monde où si peu de sensations étaient palpables par l'avatar.

Elle voulut crier, appeler Jérémie à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. De toutes manières, personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle était désespérément seule.

_« Bom, bom ! »_

Tel fut le battement qu'elle ressentit dans le creux de sa paume collée à l'interface l'espace d'un instant. Elle en oublia presque d'avoir peur.

_« Bom, bom ! Bom, bom ! »_

Elle ne rêvait pas, l'écran émettait bel et bien des pulsations. À un rythme plus irrégulier que celles qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

Elles étaient semblables... à un petit cœur palpitant.

_« Bom bom ! Bom bom ! Bom bom ! »_

Le battement résonnait de plus en plus fort en Aelita, gagnant en vitesse également. La jeune fille vit alors les parois de la tour s'assombrir, les fichiers muraux disparaissant dans la foulée. Un brouillard sombre commença à l'entourer, tandis que la pulsation au creux de sa main se fit toujours plus nette. Elle ressentit alors un nouveau battement du même genre, qui vint se mêler au premier : celui de son propre cœur. Pourtant, sur Lyokô, celui-ci ne fonctionnait normalement pas. Alors pourquoi ?

Les pulsations se firent toujours plus fortes et rapides. Aelita avait peur, non pas parce qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui lui arrivait, mais parce qu'elle était seule. Peut-être allait-elle mourir ainsi, sans avoir eu l'occasion de revoir et remercier une dernière fois ses amis, sans avoir pu serrer son père dans ses bras, sans avoir pu libérer William, sans avoir eu le dernier mot sur Xana, et surtout, complètement seule.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un noir abyssal l'envahit.

* * *

Les paupières d'Aelita s'ouvrirent brusquement, lui révélant un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : la chambre de Jérémie. Elle se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, face à un visage aux traits encore enfantins et aux cheveux blonds : Jérémie lui-même. Il était habillé de son pyjama et n'avait pas mis ses lunettes. Il regardait Aelita avec des yeux teintés d'inquiétude, mais également d'une pointe d'interrogation. Les joues du garçon trahissaient également une légère gène de par leur rosissement. En effet, la paume de la jeune fille était posée à plat sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement exact de son cœur. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour le moment et s'adressa à celle-ci, dont le regard montrait un véritable trouble :

- Aelita...

La concernée eut l'air de retrouver suffisamment de contenance à la mention de son prénom pour poser des questions :

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Sa voix était faible, preuve qu'elle était vraiment affectée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme, lui expliqua calmement Jérémie. Tu te déplaçais tout en dormant.

Encaissant le coup, la jeune fille formula alors quelques mots :

- Mais alors, la Banquise, la tour, les pulsations et William, c'était...

- Un rêve, oui, compléta le petit blond.

Dans l'esprit de la fille aux cheveux roses, les engrenages se remettaient en place. La balade qu'elle croyait avoir faite dans le territoire Banquise n'avait été qu'une projection du collège-lycée Kadic provoquée par une déambulation nocturne onirique. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses, comme le fait qu'elle ait froid, ou même la présence de vent. L'iceberg où elle avait atterri représentait l'internat, la cour et l'enceinte de l'établissement le plateau du territoire, le champ de pics glacés devait être le parc, la rivière souterraine les égouts et la tour activée la chambre de Jérémie. Quant à la présence de William, c'est un mystère qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de résoudre.

Se rendre compte de toutes ces choses était très difficile pour elle, surtout à cause de l'effrayant réalisme qu'il s'était dégagé de ces visions. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses paumes moites. Elle avait visiblement du mal à se remettre.

Aelita ressentit alors les battements du cœur de Jérémie, au travers de sa main toujours placée sur son torse. Se rendant compte de cela, elle la retira vivement en s'exclamant :

- Désolée. Je, je...

Elle ne savait que dire à ce garçon pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle. C'est alors que le blond fit un geste qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible de sa part : il la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille sentit alors une chaleur se propager au creux de son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était comme si ce contact avec le génie avait dissipé toutes ses craintes et ses doutes, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible. Suite à cette révélation, elle rendit l'étreinte offerte.

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Aelita laissa la douce chaleur de Jérémie se diffuser dans son corps. Elle perçut l'odeur du jeune homme, laquelle lui parut comme un délicieux parfum. Elle redécouvrait le garçon sous un nouvel angle, plus charnel. Sa crise de somnambulisme lui apparaissait déjà comme un simple mauvais souvenir.

Ce câlin avec Jérémie fit comprendre une chose importante à Aelita : elle n'était plus seule. Cette balade somnambule avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre ça.

Le froid avait entièrement disparu de son être. Les nuits à attendre inlassablement étaient terminées. Elle pouvait profiter pleinement de la présence d'êtres chers à ses côtés. À cette pensée, elle se serra encore un peu contre Jérémie, lequel ne s'en plaignait pas. Les joues de celui-ci devaient certainement avoir une couleur équivalente à celle du halo d'une tour activée par Xana, mais elle s'en fichait. Vivre l'instant présent était tout ce qui lui importait.

Alors que la froide nuit poursuivait son cours, Jérémie et Aelita ne se dirent pas un mot supplémentaire, se contentant de profiter de la chaleur et de la présence l'un de l'autre.


End file.
